Zan IV
Zan IV '''is the grandson to Zan Jr, Zan IV is a 1/8 Saiyan, 7/8 Human, and is a former role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. Personality From a young age, Zan IV is quiet and insightful. He lives at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them. Although this approach prevents him from becoming close with many people, it enables him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. Abilities & Powers Crow Illusion Zan can summon crows, which he typically calls forth in very large flocks flocks to swarm opponents and distract them. He even integrates crows into clones of himself that would draw opponents' attacks. He also is able to create shadow clones that could lure in opponents before exploding. In Battle Intelligence In battle, Zan is solemn and observant; he thinks very quickly and remains calm in a fight, enabling him to respond with maximum efficiency and with the smallest likelihood of misjudging circumstances. Energy Zan has a vast energy pull, although being able to use Ki, Chakra, Godly Ki, and others, Zan utilises an unsensable, un-absorbent energy that only he has discovered and mastered. Advanced Mastery of Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Rinnesharingan Zan awakened his Sharingan as a child, with one tomoe in both eyes. By adulthood, his Sharingan was fully developed and active near-constantly. Without even the briefest of eye contact, Zan can place targets under genjutsu and paralyse them by accessing their mind. Zan can use Mangekyō and Eternal Mangekyō at its maximum usage. Zan can also use the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Rinnesharingan to their maximum potential. Advanced Mastery of Bantagan The Batagan has the ability to make instant and huge explosions without even moving, aside from that, it can control people by manipulating their body parts, its third ability is giving the user an extreme power boost, the user's power level goes far beyond. No matter its usage, Zan cannot be affected by overusing this technique. Advanced Mastery of Nijigan With his grandfather being the inventor, and the genes going through his blood, Zan IV may be the absolute strongest Nijigan user. At its maximum, Zan can use his eternal nijigan to heal without making eye contact, and '''completely stop and warp time. Advanced Mastery of Miraigan and Kamagan The Miraigan, has the ability to know the opponents movements before the opponent even knows them. And also increases the the user's strength by ten fold. The few angels who can use this, and master it have the ability to know how the battle will unfold just by looking into their opponents eyes. The Mugen Miraigan, the "Infinity Future Eye" is far more powerful then the ordinary Miraigan. Depending on the user the abilities are different. But still has the ability to see into the future. It can also be used to see roughly 100 meters in front of you, even if there are obstacles in the way. Since the Kamagan seems to have 9 little eyes on it, a user that has mastered this doesn't even need to move his eye, the eyes on the Kamagan will be the ones to move, predicting any of the opponent's moves, And the star like pattern on the center gives the user a huge Fire element boost. Advanced Mastery of Summongan Like the Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan, the Summongan has shown the ability to control tailed beasts through the use of summmoning, controlling, and sealing things, or people! Additional abilities are that the Summongan is able to use Fuinjutsu and Summoning techniques which allows it to Seal and Summon as remarked above. Advanced Mastery of Nusugan This Dojutsu's main power is to steal another user's Doujutsu and use it as his own. The benefits of taking a person's Doujutsu is that it takes away the user's ability to ever use that Doujutsu again. But if a user were to somehow regain their lost Dojutsu they would then gain the ability to use the Nusugan for moments at a time. Advanced Mastery of Dinnegan The Dinnegan is believed to be one of the most powerful eye techniques there is. The Dinnegan has a primary focus of amplifying the user's power and speed. Though the increases depend on the user, rather he is strong willed, he will get a powerful increase when using the technique. But as for the weak willed, the power increase will not be as great, but will still indeed amplify. Advanced Mastery of Gyakuten Chikara The Gyakuten Chikara takes whatever fighting attribute the user is weakest at, this takes it and multiplies it by one-hundred, making it the strongest attribute. For example if the characters weakest attribute is strategics then they become very smart in thinking of tactics. Or if their weakest attribute is speed then their speed becomes their strongest. Biography March 22nd, 1116 After briefly meeting Kuzon Jr, Zan offerred his services in the war. Upon receiving a probe message from KJ, Zan was brought into action, on the planet Haggar. Once on Haggar, Zan took time to embrace the atmosphere, keeping his comrades waiting inside an ExpoUniverse building until he finally entered behind. KJ had told the group to enjoy the expo, however, being used to the countryside of Earth, Zan simply stuck with KJ. KJ then approached 2 suspicious men, in whom were able to ward KJ off. Zan decided to follow the men's antics with his sharingan. As the two men were spotted leaving and regrouping with others outside, Zan attempted to follow where he was stopped along with Trias trying to exit. The two were locked away until Zan used his Eternal M Sharingan to manipulate the guard into letting them out where they regrouped with the others. Just after so, smoke emerged into the room causing panic. As he escaped with the others, ships were approaching the planet without knowledge due to the grid in the universe. Outside, the group was then confronted by a tall bearded man which turned out to be Kuro! Zan instantly remembered the name from tales his grandfather had once told him. The group then spot white figures entering the expo room, KJ and Zan then fly to the top of the building. As they do so, System Ships land, surrounding the area from each direction. As the group is confronted by Priestess Khan, Zan and the others ready. In the midst, Zan uses Nusugan to steal and use the Nexus Eye doujutsu from Kyunameii, but is instantly put in pain. He decided that he will learn the technique another day... The priestess was ready to fight, and Kyunameii was first. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Hybrid